Mottomo kyōryokuna mahō (La magia más poderosa)
by TherionLord
Summary: Mi primer fic fuera del género de anime/manga. Inspirado en el opening del arco de tethe'ara "Tenkuu no Canaria". Estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a la persona que amaban... Y si eso significaba arriesgar su vida no lo dudarían dos veces. Igual cambio el summary mas adelante pero esto es lo que se me ocurre de momento.
1. Un amor inmortal

Pensaba empezar con el último capítulo de zero no tsukaima pero me apetecía escribir otro de este tema además que es mi primer fic que no es de la categoría de anime/manga :-) .

Aunque la saga Tales of me interesa bastante sólo me he visto las dos de Symphonia (la primera y dawn of the new world) y la de Zestiria por lo que puedo hablar poco de las demás.

La verdad tanto el juego como el anime están muy bien pero creo que el anime se quedó bastante flojo comparado con como podía haber sido (hay muchísimas cosas del juego que ni siquiera nombran y otras que pasan muy por encima sin que se entiendan mucho….:-( . Pero bueno en 4 ovas poco se podía hacer no? Para lo que hicieron creo que lo hicieron aceptable…..

Bueno en cuanto a parejas tengo tres fijas desde que vi la serie (me la vi una vez antes de jugar al juego y otra vez después de jugarlo). Luego los fics de ella me han metido otra en la cabeza jajaja…. Obviamente estoy hablando de Symphonia que es de la que voy a hacer el fic). Las parejas no creo que tenga que decir quiénes son no? ;-) .

Este fic esta inspirado en el opening del arco de Tethe'alla "Tenkuu no Canaria" (me encanta ese opening desde que lo escuché por primera vez además de que se nos presentan a los demás personajes. Ademas su cantante Nana Mizuki también me encantan sus canciones y su voz (para quien le suene el nombre es la seiyuu de hinata en naruto y la seiyuu de collete aquí en ToS)

Vale paro de rollos y empiezo…. Quien es la pareja de la que voy a escribir?... Jejeje lo veréis en el fic se nota bastante además es el primer fic que tienen esa pareja en español (que yo haya visto).

NA: Hay partes del fic que sólo aparecen en el juego aviso para que nadie se pierda.

 _ **Arriesgando todo por quien amas**_

-"Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme al grupo de los elegidos para la regeneración…. Esto puede ser divertido…. -" decia un chico de pelo negro largo

Lloyd apretó más las espadas con las manos…. No sabían cuando ni de donde habia salido ese tipo pero si tenían claro todos que debían detenerle si no querían que volviera a pasar lo mismo que en la lucha contra los desianos y derris - karhan.

-"No te vamos a permitir que hagas nada que pueda dañar a ambos mundos -"dijo el chico

-"Además es imposible que consigas un poder tan grande como para dominar a ambos por muy poderoso que seas -" dijo raine

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro -" dijo sonriendo malevolamente -"tengo sabido que todos tenéis unos artilugios llamados exferas y cristales de cruxis que potencian las habilidades de quien la lleva…. Y estoy seguro de vuestras dos amigas tendrán la amabilidad de cederme los suyos para poder completar mis planes jajaja… -"

 _arehateta daichi ni saiteshimatta hana yo  
doushite kimi wa sonna ni...?  
sono chiisana yubi no attakasa wa ai no fureimu  
kaze ga fuku hodo moeyou to yuragu no..._

-"Aunque bueno también sé que si se retiran estas cosas sin los medios apropiados la persona muere… pero bueno los cambios requieren sacrificios no? -"

-" Nunca…. -"dijo lloyd entre dientes …. _Ese maldito no le importaba acabar con la vida de quien fuera con tal de obtener lo que quería…. Además trataba a collete y presea como si fueran simples objetos de usar y tirar…._

 _ao no kyoumei meguru inochi wa hakanaki hikari  
(feel my heart)  
haruka kimi no negai shi kiseki o kanaetai_

-"NO TE DEJARE QUE LE PONGAS LA MANO ENCIMA A COLLETE! -"gritó mientras se lanzaba a por el

-"Lloyd espera -"dijo regal intentando detenerle

 _soshite bokura wa uta ni kawaru ikusen no hoshi no you ni  
naite naite sakebu hodo ni agakiyukeba ii_

Aunque lloyd atacaba sin descanso y ferozmente el otro no parecia estar teniendo problemas -" Eso es todo? pues que decepción pensaba que el héroe de la regeneración sería algo más fuerte pero tampoco sé que esperaba de un humano…-"

dijo parando las espadas con una mano -"no me sirves ni para calentar -" dijo mientras asestaba un puñetazo al estómago y una puñalada al costado mientras hacia que el chico se estrellara contra una de las paredes dejándole medio noqueado.

 _tatoe namida ga asu no chizu o nurashite mienaku natte mo  
niji o miageru kanashiki kanaria mou tobeba ii nda…_

-"Tks esto le pasa por ir por su cuenta -" dijo raine -"minna tened cuidado es más poderoso de lo que aparenta! -"

-" Vas a lamentar haberle hecho eso a mi amigo! -"dijo sheena apareciendo por detrás

-"Señora del frío absuloto acude a mi llamada.. Celsius! -"grito mientras sacaba un sello y hacia aparecer al espíritu el cual empezaba a congelar al otro

-"Enviado de los oscuros abismos ven a mi… Shadow! -" dijo seguidamente haciendo aparecer a otro espíritu -"desaparece! -" grito mientras el bloque de hielo en el que estaba se hundía en un agujero negro creado por el espíritu.

-" jeje ha sido demasiado fácil -" dijo la chica mientras los dos espíritus desaparecian

-"Vaya vaya así que una invocadora… -"dijo una voz por detrás suya

Cuando sheena se dio la vuelta sintió una mano que la agarraba el cuello

-"Como has…. ? preguntaba sin comprender nada

-"Bueno preciosa eres buena en sigilo y rapidez además tienes una reacción de ataque rápida … pero aún te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel -"dijo apretando más el cuello de la chica

-"Ggaaa….-" gruñia esta intentando liberarse mientras se le acababa el aire

-"Oye amigo no se quien te ha enseñado pero así no se trata a una chica… y no tolero que nadie haga daño a mi bomboncito! -" grito un chico pelirrojo lanzándose a por el también

-" Ja creo que te tienes demasiado creído el papel de héroe elegido -" dijo el chico lanzando a sheena contra él.

Zelos logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo

-"Estas bien? -" preguntó

-"Cof cof cof….-" tosía la chica recuperando el aire -"maldito….-"

-"haz el favor de no lanzarte sin pensar a por alguien nos vas a preocupar a todos -"

-"Cierra el pico…-" dijo esta intentando levantarse

-"Dejanos a nosotros esto -" dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose delante de ella -"tu ayuda a raine a proteger a las chicas…. No podemos dejar que ese desgraciado ponga la mano encima a colletie y a presea chan -"

-"Bien da igual quien sea el que venga no sois rivales para mi -" dijo encarándose con zelos

 _egao de mushiru tane nazeka tooki ni fuwari  
mi o toshita koe yasashiki…_

Al igual que con lloyd el combate era desigual zelos atacaba y se defendía bien pero su rival iba un paso por delante

-"Como es ese dicho que tienen los humanos?... A si "perro ladrador poco mordedor" no deberías alardear tanto sobre ti elegido inutil -" decia mientras le tiraba al suelo y le pisaba la cabeza -"veo que todo lo que dicen de vosotros es sólo leyenda no sois más que un puñado de debiluchos -"

-"Oye tu la única que puede golpearle soy yo -"dijo sheena volviendo a lanzarse

-"No has aprendido la lección guapa? No te metas donde no te llaman! -" dijo lanzando al chico contra ella para acto seguido girarse a por las otras dos.

 _shoujo wa utakata e... shounen wa tsui no hi o...  
futari no neiro amari ni setsunakute_

Genis y Regal le cerraron el paso pero cuando el tipo retrocedió por la explosion se veía a raine en lugar del chico albino.

-"Genis que estas haciendo? -"preguntó la semielfa -"no es momento de quedase en las nubes! -"

-"jajaja vaya que tenemos aquí? Creo que alguien tiene miedo -"dijo riendo -"veo que si que hay alguien con cabeza en este patético grupo es lógico temer a alguien que es superior a ti -"

El chico apretó más los puños mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos

-" _Era lamentable…. Ese tipo había herido a lloyd a sheena a zelos….y quería matar a collete y presea…...era su oportunidad para demostrarle a la chica que podía protegerla….. Y sin embargo se ponia a temblar como un bebé… se daba asco a si mismo -"_

 _tsugi no sekai de deau sono hi wa kisu o shiyou ne  
(missing love)  
nukumori dake wa hai ni natte mo yuzuranai_

-"No te preocupes genis -"dijo regal delante suya -" nosotros nos encargamos de esto tu encargate de proteger a las chicas -"

-"jajaja que risa el duque bryant dando lecciones sobre valentía y cobardía… Creo que eso mismo te lo deberías aplicar tu asesino -" dijo el otro

-"No me importa lo que me llames o hagas a mi pero no permitiré que toques a mis amigos! -"

-"Entonces intenta detenerme! -"

Aunque regal logro aguantar algo mas al igual que con lloyd y zelos fue derrotado y cayó junto con raine

 _dakara ketsui wa tsuyoki tsubasa unmei nante iranai  
koete koete mugen o saki kokoro yori ikiro  
tabun bokura wa densetsu yori tashika na ima ni ita nda  
utsukushiki kago no naka no kanaria takaku takaku kieta…_

-"Bueno pequeña es tu turno…. -" dijo dirigiéndose a presea -"no te preocupes no te haré mucho daño -"decia con una sonrisa malevola

La chica permanecía allí sin moverse con el miedo visible en la cara

 _-"Que le pasaba? Tenía el hacha a su lado sólo tenía que mover la mano para cojerla y defenderse….. Pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía…..sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera de piedra y le pesara una tonelada….además no podía dejar de temblar….es a esto a lo que llamaban "miedo"?... -"_

-"Presea san! -"dijo collete llendo donde estaba volando para ayudarla pero tropezó y cayó a su lado perdiendo sus chackram ( el arma que tiene sus "anillos") en la caída.

-"jajajaja dos por el precio de una realmente hoy es mi día de suerte! -" dijo abalanzandose sobre las dos chicas…..

 _(INSTRUMENTAL)_

La sangre cayó al suelo….. Hubo algunas gotas que salpicaron a las chicas manchando sus caras….. Pero no solo ellas sino todos miraban sin creerse lo que había pasado….

-"Vaya así que tú también quieres hacerte el héroe…. Que pena creía que serías algo más listo pero veo que eres igual de estúpido que los demás….-"

-"Teme…. puedes burlarte de mi puedes insultarme puedes hacerme las heridas que sea….. Pero no te voy a permitir que la hagas nada! -"

-"Tks imbécil quitate del medio quieres destrozarte las manos? -"decia el otro viendo como el chico agarraba con más fuerza el arma haciendo que la sangre brotará más

-"Y que pasa con eso? -"dijo el chico sorprendiendo a las chicas sobre todo mientras acumulaba magia

-" ¡! Ese mana….. Y esa magia… no puede ser… eres un semielfo!?

-"Si soy un semielfo y también soy el que te va a enseñar lo que pasa si te metes con mis amigos y más aún con mi chica! -"

-"Espera detente! Si realizas esa magia a tan poca distancia tu tambien morirás! -"dijo el otro

-"Si es para salvar a presea no me importa lo que me pase no tienes perdón…-"

-"RAGNAROK!-" gritó genis lanzando una onda mágica con 8 esferas combinadas de todos los elementos

-"Gaaaaaa! -"grito el otro tipo saliendo disparado hacia arriba por la fuerza de la onda

-"LLOYD AHORA! -" grito genis aún usando el hechizo

El chico que todos creían fuera de combate salió corriendo aún herido y sangrando en algunos sitios y salto situándose detrás del otro…

-"YA TE DIJE QUE NO PERMITIRIAMOS QUE LAS HICIERAS DAÑO! MIENTRAS YO VIVA NADIE HARA DAÑO A COLLETE! -" grito el castaño atravesando al otro chico con las espadas…

 _soshite bokura wa uta ni kawaru ikusen no hoshi no you ni  
dakishimete mo modoranu koi karechiru hanabira  
ichioku no toki rinne shitara kondo wa oka ni sakou ne...  
mou nido to kaetekonai kanaria saigo ni hohoenda…_

-"Im…..imposible….. Me han derrotado un humano y un semielfo?! Debería ser invencible con estos poderes….. Debería haber ganado! -"dijo el chico cayendo al suelo

-"No te fíes demasiado de tu fuerza….o podría traicionarte -" dijo lloyd envainando las espadas

-" Vaya eso si que ha sido una sorpresa no me esperaba que tuvieras ese as bajo la manga pequeñin -" dijo zelos mirando a genis

El nombrado no respondio sólo siguió permaneciendo allí parado en la misma postura que había lanzado el ataque…..

-"etto…. Genis? -" dijo collete acercándose

La chica se asustó un poco cuando lo vio ya que tenía las manos completamente desolladas con sangre y quemadas del ataque. Ademas también tenía la nariz y la boca sangrando….

El chico tosió un par de veces echando más aún al suelo y cayó desplomado

-"Genis! -" dijo la chica agarrandole

-"Dejamelo ver…-" dijo raine situándose a su lado y cogiéndole

Se oyó otro ruido como un cuerpo cayendo y cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron que lloyd también se había desplomado

-"lloyd! -" grito la chica rubia corriendo a su lado

-"Lloyd lloyd despierta….-" decia esta visiblemente preocupada…. El chico tenía una fea herida en el costado y múltiples cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo

-"Creo que deberíamos llevarlos a un médico -" dijo regal

-"Yo también no sabemos cuánto de grave están y así no creo que mi magia de curación ayude mucho.. -" dijo raine cogiendo a genis

Regal fue a hacer lo mismo con lloyd pero collete no le dejó

-"Yo lo haré….-" decia la chica intentando cogerle sin éxito ya que el chico pesaba más de lo que parecía….

-"Deja que te ayude -" decia el otro intentando acercarse de nuevo

-"NO! -"grito collete abrazando al chico impidiéndo que nadie se le acercara

Se la veía bastante afectada con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar y temblando

-"No te preocupes no le va a pasar nada -"dijo regal intentando tranquilizarla -"ya sabes que lloyd es muy fuerte así que tienes que estar alegre para que no se preocupe cuando despierte y te vea -"

-"mmm -"asintió la otra limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano

El hombre cojio al chico a hombros y la chica le cogió la mano dispuesta a no soltarsela -"lloyd aguanta…-" pensó

Sin embargo había otra chica que no había dicho nada desde que había pasado todo esto….

 _-" te voy a enseñar lo que pasa si te metes con mi chica….-"_

 _-"Si es para salvar a presea no me importa lo que me pase….-"_

-"Genis…-" pensó la chica pelirrosa mientras miraba al albino

-"Oee presea chan no te quedes atrás -" dijo zelos

La chica salió corriendo a alcanzarlos y se paró al lado de raine

-"Se va a poner bien no? -" preguntó a la albina con unos ojos que denotaban preocupación

-"No lo se….. -"dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza mirando a su hermano preocupada también

-"... Daijoboudatte…. -"dijo presea cogiéndole la mano -"kitto….

 _ **Y e finito aquí está mi estreno en otra categoría diferente de los animes :-)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Mi héroe (lloyd)

Siento la graaan espera pero estaba en un tris de no hacer este capítulo y dejarlo en uno… Pero luego me he dicho…. Venga hombre echale ganas… Y aquí estoy. Segundo capítulo del fic que se sitúa después del combate:

 _ **Mi héroe (lloyd)**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas y le pesaba como si tuviera una tonelada sobre ella…. Cuando abrió los ojos fue deslumbrado por la luz aunque pronto se acostumbró a ello. También al moverse vio que tenía el cuerpo medio vendado….

-"Como te encuentras lloyd?-"dijo una voz a su lado

-"Regal! -"dijo este sobresaltado -"Desde cuando estas aquí?... Bueno tengo el cuerpo algo entumecido…-"dijo moviendo los brazos -"creo que me has apretado demasiado las vendas…-"

-"jajaja puede ser pero era necesario para cortar la hemorragia que tenías…. Ademas yo no he sido esto lo ha hecho c…..-" dijo el hombre siendo interrumpido

-"Lloyd!-" grito una chica al entrar -"has despertado…-"

-"Sheena… -"

-"Menos mal me había asustado mucho…-" decia la chica abrazándole

-"Perdona por preocuparte…-"dijo el chico

-"Mmm… no importa…. me alegro que estés bien….-" dijo la chica separándose

Justo en ese momento otra chica estaba en la puerta parada con la mirada como perdida…

-"Bueno voy a ver si raine nesecita ayuda…. dijo regal saliendo de la habitación

-"lloyd…..-" dijo la chica en la entrada casi en un susurro…..-"LLOYD!-" grito corriendo y tirándose a sus brazos

-"¡!... Collete….-" dijo el otro sorprendido

-"Yokatta…. Yokatta…. -"decia la chica sollozando mientras le abrazaba

El chico le correspondió al abrazo -"lo siento…-" dijo viendo que la chica estaba temblando y no le dejaba de agarrarle…

-"Estaba muy asustada….. No sabía lo que te iba a pasar….Creía…. Creía que….. No te volvería a ver…-" decia aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza

-"Baka….-" dijo el chico dándole con el dedo en la frente -"Eso jamás ocurrirá -"dijo mientras la otra levantaba la cabeza

-"No importa lo mal que este la situación jamás te dejaré sola collete… -"decia mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano

-"lloyd…..-" decia la chica cogiéndole la mano…-"puedo…. pedirte algo? -"

-"Claro….-"

-"Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento? -"dijo la chica algo roja

-"Claro pero para que….-" dijo el chico siendo interrumpido al notar los labios de la chica sobre los suyos

-"... Te amo lloyd…-" dijo la chica al separarse y volver a abrazarle

Aunque el chico tardó un rato en reaccionar y volver al mundo también la abrazo -"yo

también collete…. -"

Ajena a esta escena una chica salía de la habitación cabizbaja intentando no hacer ruido… Al llegar a la entrada se apoyo contra la pared mientras apretaba los puños intentando no derrumbarse…. Que estúpida….de verdad esperaba que lloyd se fijara en ella? Eso era ridículo todos sabían que ambos chicos se morían por el otro desde que los conoció….. Todos…. Incluso ella lo sabia….pero se negaba a aceptarlo… su corazón egoísta se negaba a ver la realidad….una realidad en la que ella no era nada para el…. Aunque el lo fuera todo para ella… Sin poder aguantarlo más se arrodilló en el suelo se encogio de piernas y comenzó a llorar….

-"Que haces aquí sola así cariño? -"dijo al cabo de un rato una voz

No podía ser…. habría deseado que nadie la molestara ahora...pero él…. Tenía que ser EL justo? Es que el destino no se cansaba de jugar con ella?...

-"Sheena?-" preguntó el otro de nuevo al no obtener respuesta

-"No sabes ver cuando la gente te ignora? -"dijo de mala gana sin levantar la cabeza

-"Si…. Y también me suelo dar cuenta cuando una chica está mal por algo…. Especialmente si es una amiga…. Que ha pasado?-" preguntó el pelirrojo agachándose para estar a la misma altura

-"Dejame en paz no tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías de ligoteo patético ahora….-" dijo más cansada por la persistencia del chico

-"...Eso me ha dolido sheena chan….-"dijo divertido el otro mientras le caía una gota al estilo anime -"sólo quiero ayudarte….-"

-"ENTONCES HAZME EL FAVOR Y LARGATE! -"grito explotando levantando la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos rojos y llorosos -"NO QUIERO VER A NADIE AHORA Y MENOS A TI! ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ MALDITO GILIELEGIDO! -"

Lejos de alterarse o reaccionar de otra manera zelos se quedó allí en el sitio tal y como había llegado con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en la chica….una mirada en la que podía verse pena…

-"Creo que después de ver esa cara no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente… Y creo que se el motivo por el que estás así…. Ha ocurrido no?-"

-"Que? De que hablas?-" dijo shenna sin entender

-"Aunque ya lo sabías darte cuenta de que el chico que amas sólo te ve como amiga siempre es duro…. -"

-"¡!... Tu…..lo sabías….?-" preguntó la chica sorprendida

-"En cuestiones amorosas aún estás muy verde….-"dijo el chico sonriendo

-"…..-"

-"Aún así….-"siguió diciendo zelos mientras avanzaba y la abrazaba -"ten en cuenta que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…. Zurrarme un poco siempre te puede alegrar algo no? -"

Sheena se separó bruscamente de el rompiendo el abrazo y le cogió del cuello de la camisa: -" Es que tu no sabes cuándo tomarte las cosas en serio? Yo no soy como esas estiradas que te siguen a todas partes como un perrillo faldero no voy a caer en tus brazos como cualquiera de ellas…. Tonto! Imbecil! Idiota! Mujeriego!... -"decia mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con las manos hasta que término por sollozar agarrado a el…

-"Ya estas mejor?-" dijo el pelirrojo acariciándola la cabeza -"Claro que se que tu no eres como ellas.. De hecho eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti….tu personalidad…. Se que no me tomas en serio nunca pero podías podías probar a darme una oportunidad alguna vez y no poner esa cara de vinagre siempre que me ves no?-"

-"Es que me amargas cada vez que te veo…-"dijo la chica separándose mientras hacía un mohín y se le ponian las mejillas algo rojas de la subita "declaración"

-"Aaa ves? A esto me refiero podrias dejar de insultarme un poco alguna vez no?

-"Jejeje no creo…-" dijo la chica dándose la vuelta….-"Pero….gracias...por aguantarme…-"dijo mientras sonreía

-"No ha sido nada...por cierto esta noche no creo que hagamos nada tal y como están las cosas te gustaría cenar con….-"

-"Ni lo sueñes….-"dijo shenna cortandole en seco -"no te lo voy a poner tan fácil…-"dijo sheena llendose

-"Bueno… no tengo intención de rendirme…-"dijo el otro siguiéndola

 _ **Creo que he terminado por centrarme más en estos dos últimos que en los que de verdad quería jajaja… Pero bueno terminamos. El siguiente será el último capítulo y será único de la pareja que falta (de los cuales aún no sabemos nada…)**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **Review? :-)**_


	3. Mi héroe (genis)

Y por fin aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del fic. Dado que ya he sacado a las demás parejas en este solo me centraré en la que me falta.

 _ **Esa persona especial**_

En una habitación de la casa se encontraba tumbado un chico albino tumbado en una cama. Mientras otra mujer albina salia de la habitación…

-"Como esta? -" pregunto collete al verla salir

Raine negó con la cabeza -"sigue igual esta fuera de peligro pero su estado no mejora…

dijo apretando los puños mientras desviaba la mirada

-"Lo siento… -"dijo una chica de pelo rosa -"es por mi culpa…. -"

-"No digas eso presea tu no tienes la culpa de nada… -"le dijo la chica rubia

-"Pero es verdad…. Si hubiera esquivado a ese tipo no habría tenido que arriesgarse de esa manera….-" decía triste…

Desde que habían peleado con aquel tipo lloyd seguía aun resentido de las heridas pero estaba casi recuperado de ellas. Sin embargo genis no había despertado… Y aunque como decía raine su vida no corría peligro no se sabia si podría volver a despertar….

Entre ella collete y presea hacían turnos para cuidar del chico aunque la última era la que mas en serio se lo había tomado ya que se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado. Collete incluso la había visto alguna vez llorar cuando estaba sola…

Hasta que un día que la chica estaba volviendo de cambiar el agua para el paño se encontró con una escena que la lleno de alegría… El chico estaba recostado en la cama agarrándose la cabeza como si intentara recordar que había pasado.

Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a notar su presencia la chica se lanzo a abrazarle…

Genis al sentir eso pensó que debía ser collete o raine pero al darse cuenta de quien era realmente casi se vuelve a desmayar de nuevo….

-"P...p….presea? -"dijo medio entre balbuceos sin creerse lo que estaba pasando

La chica no respondió y al ir a llamarla de nuevo el chico se dio cuenta de algo que le dejo mas perdido aun… Estaba llorando?...

Al ir a abrazarla también noto un dolor agudo en los brazos y se dio cuenta de que los tenia como quemados con unas rayas negras y que las manos las tenia vendadas ….

-"No sabia que mas hacer así que es lo único que hice… -" dijo la chica viendo como se miraba las manos

-"has….sido tu? -"pregunto el otro...definitivamente tenia que estar sonando no era posible todo esto… -"gra… Gracias…. -"

La chica movió la cabeza -" no… Gracias a ti…. Si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría muerta…. Pero genis ...no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor…. -"

-"Presea…-"

-"Casi mueres por mi culpa y no soportaba esa idea…. No quería perder a otra persona importante para mi….-"

-"Yo te importo? -"dijo el chico

-"Pues claro! -" dijo la chica alzando la voz… -"siempre te preocupas por mi y eso me hace muy feliz…-" dijo la chica sonriendo -"pero ahora que podía ser yo la que podía hacer algo por ti me sentía una completa inútil…. -"decía con la voz temblorosa

-"Se supone que debería ser yo el que se tendría que disculpar por preocuparte …-"dijo sonriendo el chico mientras le cogía las manos

La chica sonriendo y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara se inclinó y besó al chico…

Genis se quedó con una cara de no comprender absolutamente nada y termino desmayándose de nuevo por la acción de la chica ya que esperaba todo menos eso…

-"genis?... Genis! -"dijo la chica al separarse y ver el estado del otro -"despierta!... -"

-"No te preocupes presea chan volverá con nosotros en unos momentos -"dijo un chico pelirrojo por detrás suya …

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio que estaban todos mirando la escena

-"Gomen presea pero cuando pasaba por aquí vi la escena y no pudimos evitar quedarnos… -"dijo sheena con la mano tras la cabeza …

La chica sentía como su cara se ponía roja y le empezaba a arder… Que era ese sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía ahora mismo?... No sabía pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que por fin conocía de lo que le había hablado collete esa sensación de seguridad y cariño que se sentía al estar con esa persona especial ….

Esa persona que acaba de encontrar y de la que jamas se volvería a separar.

" _**La justicia y el amor siempre triunfaran " (Máxima del enano 7)**_

 _ **Aunque a lloyd no le guste nada esta frase a mi me encanta jajaja XD**_

 _ **Por que esa magia tan poderosa capaz de derrotar a cualquier otra es una sencilla palabra de cuatro letras: AMOR.**_

 _ **Y como veo que me estoy empezando a poner cursi voy a terminar aquí. :-)**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
